SKY : A friend
by ChocoSapphire
Summary: Kibum mengumpulkan kekuatannya, inilah satu-satunya jalan untuk mematahkan rasa cinta Jonghyun kepadanya. Menikah dengan Jinki. OnJongKey slight JongNo


Author : ChocoSapphire

Disclaimer : Jonghyun, Kibum, Jinki, and Jino are belongs to God and them self

Casts : Kim Jonghyun, Kim Kibum (Key), Lee Jinki (Onew) from SHINee and Cho Jino from SM The Ballad

Pairing : OnJongKey slight JongNo

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : Gaje, Boys Love, Typo(s), etc

"Ne, hyung aku sudah sampai," seorang namja berjalan sambil menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya, tangannya menarik sebuah koper, dan dari penampilannya bisa terlihat kalau ia memiliki selera fashion yang bagus. Namja itu mengernyit bingung mendengar lawan bicarannya, ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar sebelum memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Namja berambut blonde itu kemudian berteriak, "Hyung !"

"Kau tidak berubah, Kibum-ah."

Kibum balas tersenyum kearah namja yang berambut cokelat didepannya, "Jonghyun hyung juga…"

Jonghyun kemudian menarik koper pink terang milik Kibum. "Di Amerika bagaimana ?"

Kibum berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Disana lumayan rapi, bajunya bagus-bagus, makanannya lumayan enak, tapi sepi karena tidak ada hyung."

Jonghyun tertawa melihat kepolosan Kibum ,"Sekarang kau tidak akan sendirian."

~A Friend~

Kibum bersenandung kecil sambil melahap es krim vanilla miliknya, kini ia dan Jonghyun sedang berada di taman bermain. "Kibum-ie…" Jonghyun memanggil Kibum dengan nada yang sulit diartikan, Kibum seketika berhenti menjilat es krimnya. Jonghyun menyeringai dan Kibum yang melihatnya langsung merinding.

"Ne, hyung ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik itu…" Jonghyun menunjuk wahana permainan dibelakang Kibum.

_Roller Coaster_

'Mati aku.'

~A Friend~

"H-Hyung… Ki-kita tidak akan apa-apa 'kan ?"

Kibum menatap Jonghyun dengan ngeri, wajahnya sudah pucat. Hey, bagi orang yang takut ketinggian sepertinya 150 meter itu sangat sangat tinggi, kau tahu.

"Tenanglah Kibum-ie, aku akan selalu menjagamu," Jonghyun mengelus rambut pirang milik Kibum. Namja yang duduk disebelah Jonghyun itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenang walau masih sedikit takut, ia mempercayai ucapan Jonghyun. Selalu.

~A Friend~

"YA, Kibum-ah, gwenchana ?" Jonghyun menatap kearah Kibum didepan yang masih berjalan tak tentu arah. Okay, ini memang salahnya tapi ia tidak akan menyangka reaksi Kibum yang akan menjadi seperti orang kehilangan jiwanya. Awalnya Jonghyun mengira reaksi Kibum hanya akan berteriak atau setelah itu mual atau pusing tapi ini-

"Brukk…"

"Kibum-ie !" Jonghyun segera menghampiri Kibum yang jatuh karena bertabrakan dengan seorang namja. "Uhuk.. Uhuk…"

Kibum langsung mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya di lengan hoodie namja yang ditabraknya dengan tidak sengaja.

-sangat sangat lebih parah dari dugaanya.

~A Friend~

"Mianhamnida…" Kibum terus meminta maaf kepada namja berambut caramel didepannya.

"Ah, gwenchana… Aku mengerti itu…" namja sipit itu tersenyum maklum.

Kibum kemudian secara tiba-tiba melepas jaket namja asing yang baru ditabraknya itu.

"Tenang saja aku akan bertanggung jawab dan akan menggantinya dengan jaket baru. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Kim Kibum imnida dan ini Kim Jonghyun, nae kajang chingu," Kibum tersenyum manis.

"Lee Jinki imnida," Jinki membalas senyuman Kibum dengan hangat.

Jonghyun segera merasakan firasat buruk, ia ingat uang Kibum habis setelah belanja habis-habisan tiga hari yang lalu. Sementara Jonghyun berpikir dengan apa Kibum akan mengganti jaket namja asing itu dengan diam-diam Kibum mengambil dompet yang berada di jaket milik Jonghyun. 

~A Friend~

"Hyung…"

"Hng…?" Jonghyun hanya bergumam pelan sebagai balasan.

"Terimakasih telah memberiku kartu kreditmu," Kibum terkekeh pelan.

Jonghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat Kibum memakai kartu kreditnya untuk menggantikan jaket Jinki yang sangat mahal.

"Jinki hyung itu sangat tampan dan lucu. Aku rasa, aku menyukainya," Kibum tersenyum manis mengingat sosok Jinki yang hangat.

Jonghyun ikut tersenyum. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum itu sirna mengingat namja yang membuat Kibum tersenyum tulus. Andaikan saja itu dia, yang membuat Kibum tersenyum dan tertawa seharian ini. Andaikan saja Kibum setidaknya menyukainya, bukan Lee Jinki. Ne, Kim Jonghyun mencintai Kim Kibum. 

~A Friend~

"Sudahlah kau harusnya bahagia," Jonghyun memeluk Kibum, sementara yang dipeluk masih meneteskan air matanya.

"Ne, hyung…" Kibum melepaskan pelukannya.

Jinki datang, lalu tersenyum dan merangkul pinggang Kibum.

"Chagi, kenapa menangis ?"

Hati Jonghyun rasanya seperti tertusuk pisau. Dulu hanya Jonghyun yang memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan 'chagi', itupun kalau sedang bercanda. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan 'chagi' bukan sebagai candaan saja. Tapi terlambat karena Kibum sudah mencintai orang lain.

Jinki perlahan menghapus butiran bening yang masih mengalir di wajah Kibum. Rasanya hati Jonghyun terbelah dua. Dulu hanya Jonghyun yang menghapus air mata Kibum. Tapi itu semua hanya dulu. Jonghyun mengingat kejadian 15 menit lalu, kejadian yang akan menambah kata dulu.

_Flashback_

"Kim Kibum. Aku tahu kita baru saja mengenal satu sama lain, tapi tidakkah kau merasakannya ? Rasa bahwa kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama," Onew berlutut didepan Kibum yang sedang terpesona.

"Would you be my boyfriend ?"

Setitik cairan bening lolos dari mata Kibum.

"Yes, I would."

Jonghyun yang menatap kejadian itu menampilkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan kesedihan. Namun perlahan wajah itu tergantikan dengan senyuman ketika ia melihat Kibum datang kearahnya. Senyuman paksa tentunya.

_Flashback end_

Tanpa sadar Jonghyun meneteskan air matanya.

"Hyung, kenapa malah ikut menangis ?" Kibum bertanya dengan wajah heran.

"Aish… Aku sedih karena dongsaengku akan meninggalkanku," Jonghyun memamerkan wajah sedih yang tampak dibuat-buat untuk mengelabui Kibum.

Kibum tertawa, "Makanya cari yeochin atau namchin."

Dan Jonghyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris, tanpa diketahui Kibum.

~A Friend~

Jonghyun menatap kosong kearah tulisan yang ditampilkan di layar ponselnya. Pesan yang berasal dari dongsaeng yang paling disayangi sekaligus dicintainya, Kibum. Namja berambut cokelat itu kemudian membaca ulang dengan seksama berharap bahwa isi pesan itu akan berganti. Sayangnya itu tidak mungkin.

Jonghyun tersenyum miris, "Ah, mana mungkin pesta pertunangan itu akan batal, dasar babo kau, Kim Jonghyun."

Ya, isinya adalah pemberitahuan pesta pertunangan Kibum dan Jinki.

Terlalu cepat rasanya, padahal Jinki dan Kibum baru saja menjalin kasih selama enam bulan. Dan, rasa cinta Jonghyun pada Kibum belum berubah. Jonghyun awalnya memperkirakan bahwa Kibum dan Jinki akan bertunangan setidaknya dua bulan lagi dan pada saat itu ia pasti sudah lebih duluan bertunangan dengan namja lain yang dijodohkan keluarganya. Pada saat itu ia yakin bahwa ia pasti mencintai namja yang menjadi tunangannya itu.

~A Friend~

"_Meodeun ge da gateun haneulsaekppun iraseo  
Nunmuldo heutojyeoyo  
Barami da gajyeogajwoyo  
Geu sungamaneun geudewa nan kkok hamkkehal su itjyo"_

Seorang namja mengakhiri nyanyiannya, tak lama kemudian terdengar tepuk tangan.

"Dan lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk dongsaengku yang sedang berbahagia karena pesta pertunangannya sekarang," Jonghyun tersenyum manis.

Namja itu kemudian turun dari atas panggung. Ia menghampiri Kibum yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ah, hyung gomawo karena sudah mau bernyanyi untuk pesta pertunganku," Kibum memeluk Jonghyun sekilas.

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum, 'Bukan untuk pesta pertunanganmu tapi untukmu…'

Kemudian, seorang namja berambut caramel mengampiri mereka. Namja itu tersenyum sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Ia langsung merangkul Kibum dan memberinya kecupan singkat di pipi namja cantik itu. Jonghyun menelan ludahnya pahit memandang dua orang yang akan menikah tiga bulan lagi. Tapi tidak apa-apa, saat itu ia pasti sudah mencintai namja yang akan menjadi tunangannya. Harus.

~A Friend~

Jonghyun baru saja berjalan keluar dari supermarket, ketika melihat Kibum yang baru berpisah dengannya beberapa saat lalu sedang duduk di trotoar di seberang jalan sambil merengut kesal. Namja bergolongan darah AB itu kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa mobil Jinki rusak setelah melihat mobil yang berada didekat Kibum mengeluarkan asap. Ia kemudian cepat-cepat menyebrang sambil berwajah panic ketika melihat Kibum didekati seorang namja yang sedang mabuk.

Hampir saja dada Kibum tertusuk pecahan botol beer. Hampir saja…

Jonghyun tersenyum lemah sambil mencoba mengambil pecahan botol yang menusuk punggungnya. Pecahan yang menyebabkan garis panjang horizontal terlukis di punggungnya. Jonghyun meringis pelan.

Kibum langsung sadar setelah sebelumnya membeku, ia kemudian segera menampar namja yang menyebabkan Jonghyun terluka dengan sekuat tenaganya. Rasa takutnya menghilang, setelah memastikan bahwa namja yang menusuk Jonghyun sudah pingsan ia segera menelepon ambulans.

~A Friend~

Seorang yeoja berlari dengan cemas memasuki pintu rumah sakit, disampingnya seorang namja yang tak kalah cemasnya ikut berlari.

"Apa yang terjadi ?!"

Yeoja itu langsung berteriak panic setelah memasuki UGD.

"So… Songdam noona, Jonghyun… Jonghyun hyung, tertusuk pecahan botol soju," Kibum yang hampir menangis menjelaskan dengan suara lirih.

Hening beberapa saat diantara mereka. Kibum masih menahan tangisnya sementara Jinki mengelus punggung namjachingunya. Songdam menunduk sama seperti namja yang datang bersamanya lagi. Keheningan kemudian dipecahkan oleh sebuah suara berat.

"Keluarga dari namja yang baru dijahit ?"

"Saya. Saya noonanya," Songdam menoleh kearah sang uisa.

"Ah, ye. Dia kehilangan banyak darah dan mendapat jahitan cukup banyak, sekarang kami sudah mengatasinya. Dia bisa pulang setelah kondisinya cukup fit, saya sarankan sekarang anda mengurus administrasinya dulu lalu kami akan memindahkannya ke kamar inap."

"Ye, gamsahamnida Uisa-nim."

Sang uisa mengangguk kemudian kembali kebelakang tirai berwarna hijau tempat Jonghyun berada.

~A Friend~

"Hyung…" sebuah suara mengagetkan Kibum yang sedang duduk termenung di taman rumah sakit.

"Ah, Jino…"

Jino duduk disebelah Kibum. Namja imut itu memandang pohon-pohon dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sudah seminggu Jonghyun dirawat, namun namja berambut cokelat itu masih belum boleh pulang. Jino dan Kibum yang sering bertemu saat mengunjungi Jonghyun menjadi mengenal satu sama lain.

"Bagi hyung, Jonghyun hyung itu siapa ?"

Pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Jino, mengalihkan pandangan Kibum.

"Nae kajang chingu," Kibum menjawab pelan.

"Jinjja ?" Jino kembali bertanya.

Kibum mengangguk pasti. Terdengar suara-suara burung yang sedang berkicau ria dibalik dahan-dahan pohon yang tinggi. Setelah beberapa menit burung-burung berhenti berkicau, dan suasana menjadi hening.

"Hyung, katakan yang sebenarnya. Siapa Jonghyun hyung ?"

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya ?" Kibum kini memandang kolam berisi ikan yang ada didekat tempat duduk mereka.

Jino Mengangguk.

"Kau dulu, kau siapanya Jonghyun hyung ?" Kibum balas bertanya.

"Aku orang yang mengejar cintanya," Jino membalas kalem.

Kibum kini menatap Jino yang balas menatapnya.

~A Friend~

Kibum memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan gelisah, dari tadi ia sudah mengganti posisi tidurnya lebih dari sepuluh kali namun ia belum bisa terlelap juga. Peristiwa sore tadi dengan Jino membuatnya mengalami insomnia. Kibum melirik jam di dinding kamarnya, 'Masih jam 01.00.'

_Flashback_

"Aku mencintainya sejak melihat sikapnya yang ceria dan jujur, sayangnya aku tidak tahu bahwa ada orang yang dicintainya saat itu. Aku kemudian meminta appaku yang merupakan teman dekat appanya menjodohkanku dengannya, lalu Jonghyun hyung langsung menerimanya. Kupikir Jonghyun hyung menyukaiku tapi aku salah. Ia menceritakan kepadaku tentang seseorang yang dicintainya saat aku menjenguknya tiga hari yang lalu."

Jino berhenti sejenak dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Orang itu adalah Kibum hyung," Jino berkata lirih.

Kibum bergeming.

"Aku juga mencintainya, Jino-ya. Tapi, dulu. Aku kemudian membuang rasa cintaku padanya setelah ia berpacaran dengan Shin Se Kyung, lalu melarikan diri untuk sekolah di Amerika," Kibum kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Jonghyun hyung putus dengan yeochinnya karena hyung. Andai saja hyung mau menunggu sedikit lagi. Kalian pasti sudah bersama sekarang dan aku tidak perlu jatuh cinta padanya."

_Flashback end _

Kibum mengacak rambutnya, peristiwa sore tadi semakin mengganggunya.

~A Friend~

Daun-daun sudah mulai berguguran tanda bahwa musim panas akan segera berakhir dan akan segera tergantikan oleh musim gugur. Kibum mengumpulkan kekuatannya, inilah satu-satunya jalan untuk mematahkan rasa cinta Jonghyun kepadanya. Menikah dengan Jinki.

Alunan piano mulai terdengar, Kibum berjalan pelan menuju altar. Didepannya ada dua anak yang menaburkan confetti dengan imutnya. Jonghyun tersenyum miris menatap Kibum sedangkan Jino yang berada disebelah Jonghyun mengusap punggung Jonghyun, berusaha memberikan kekuatan walau ia juga tersakiti.

Setelah mengucapkan janji, Jinki segera mencium Kibum. Para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan meriah diselingi suara siulan nyaring dari teman-teman Kibum dan Jinki. Dan yang pasti sekarang hati Jonghyun hancur berkeping-keping.

**END**

Uhmm.. rencananya sih bakal bikin semacam sequelnya… baru rencana ._.  
yah pokoknya ini ff masih banyak kekurangannya u.u Jadi tolong review + kasi masukan :D


End file.
